The Generation of the Winter Dragon Prince
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Book 2 of 'The Dragon King and the Frost Soldier' trilogy. How can Henry Frost Overland Haddock, agree to the fact that he's the future King of a Kingdom that only knows him as the son of their Kings? And what happens when a mysterious thief, steals his heart. Read & find out! Written by: FrostyDragonLover & Overland Haddock ※
1. The Fast Pacing Years of Youth

_**AN: "In Summer!" Sorry. Anyway! For those of u whom have read,'The Dragon King and the Frost Soldier', which HoneyBeeez and I made in March, this is the sequel of that very story. This story is written by FrostyDragonLover and co-written by Me, Overland Haddock. In this story, we focus more on Henry Frost Overland Haddock, and what he goes through before he takes Jack & Hiccup's places as King of Wintonia Drakon. I've stalled u all long enough! No, without further delay, I present a FrostyDragonLover written FanFiction. Co-written by Overland Haddock industries. ~ 'The Generation of the Winter Dragon Prince'! ~ **_

* * *

"Fifteen years ago, two brave souls ended the war between Berk and Burgess, they are papa and dad. In that time they had become the kings to our now, united kingdom and rule over it with passion that burns like fire. Hiccup and Jack, the kings, and my fathers, they are good to the people and the land has prospered under their rule. After they had been crowned kings, Henry Frost Overland Haddock entered the world, that's me."

* * *

_At the docks Hiccup, saddled Toothless, and prepared to leave for Arendelle. Jack came to say goodbye to his love, also he carried little Henry in his arms. __"Are you sure you have to go," Jack questioned Hiccup. __"Yes," He responded,"How else am I supposed to change Queen Elsa's mind about dragons?" __"Just, please be safe," Jack said with a nervous smile. __"Of course," Hiccup told Jack with a kiss,"I always am." __"Papa? Where are you going?" Little Henry questioned from Jack's arms. __"Papa's going to be in another country for a few days, okay? Make sure you're a good boy and listen to Daddy Jack," Hiccup said looking at the toddler._

_"Okay," said Henry, hugging his father goodbye. __Hiccup kissed Henry on the head; he then kissed Jack again before he mounted Toothless. They then soared out of sight, as Jack and Henry went back up to the castle._

_Later that night as Jack put Henry down to sleep, Henry asked Jack something. __"Daddy," says Henry looking up at his Father from under his covers. __"Yes Henry," Jack looked at his son's eyes that remind him so much of Hiccup's. Yet were the same color of his own. _

_"Can you sing to me?"_

_"Of course," Jack replied with a smile._

_"I'll plow the sea, ice and cold. With no such fears of drowning. I'll gladly ride the dragon's wind, if you would stay beside me. No dragons' might, nor blizzard cold, could ever separate thee. As long as you give me your heart, an__d love me for eternity. My darling dear, my precious love, your brave words astonish me. But I've no need for daring deeds. When I put my arms around thee. __I'll gladly forge you crowns of gold and even tell you history, I'll keep you from the silver sword. If you would stay beside me. __I'll have no need for your crowns of gold, or even for your history. I'll gladly stay behind your sword, if you would stay beside me. __Then I'll storm those seas of ice & cold. With no such fears of drowning, and I shall keep you safe from harm. Since ~ __And all because you're beside me."*_

* * *

_"Happy birthday!" shouted Hiccup as Jack carried a now three year old Henry into the dining hall. "Thanks you so much," Henry said with the biggest smile on his face. "Do you want to see what we got you?" asked Jack sitting Henry in one of the chairs around the table. "Yes please!" cried an overly excited Henry. Then Hiccup stuck two fingers between his lips and whistled. A Coldfury* dragon came bounding into the room. The dragon looked like a Stormcutter, but was the color of a Night Fury and could breathe ice like a Bewilderbeast. Henry squealed at the sight of the baby dragon. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Henry running over to the dragon. Then the Coldfury jumped on the boy, knocking him down, the dragon started to lick the face of the overjoyed prince. _

_"What are you going to name her," asked Hiccup smiling at the sight of his son. __"I think I'll name her…" Henry paused in a moment of thought, "Gratis-ånd.*" __"Very interesting choice," said Jack kneeling down next to the laughing boy. __Then Henry ,after finally getting the dragon off of himself, jumped up and hugged both of his fathers again. __"Thank you so much! I promise I'll take good care of her, and I'll feed her, and play with her, and I'll make sure she never gets into any trouble," Henry said still hugging his parents. __"Henry," said Hiccup, pulling back to looking his son in the eyes. __"Yes Papa?" Henry looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Would you like to learn how to fly her?" Hiccup questioned with a smile on his face. __"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" cried Henry jumping up and down. "Can I learn right now?" Henry questioned excitedly. __"Of course, if it's alright with Daddy Jack," Hiccup said looking over at his love. __"Can I? Please?!" Henry said looking up at Jack. __"Sure, it's your birthday after all," replied Jack with a smile on his face. __"Come on, come on, come on!" Henry said tugging at Hiccup's pants to try to get him to follow. __Then the three of them went out into the garden for Henry's first flying lesson. _

* * *

_"Why do I have to get dressed so fancy?" questioned a now seven year old Henry. __"Because," replied Jack, "It's your first ball, and don't you want look nice?" he questioned. __"No," said Henry trying to take off his jacket. __"Oh Henry," said Jack taking Henry's tiny hands, "Don't you want to look nice when you meet everyone?" __"Everyone?" asked Henry, suddenly interested. __"Oh yes, everyone will want to see you, so you have to dress extra nice for them," Jack said with a smile on his face. __"Okay, I guess," Henry said, giving into his father's antics. _

_"Well then, come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting, do we?" Jack asked looking at Henry. __"No, I guess not," replied Henry. __Jack then took Henry's hand and led him downstairs where guests would soon be arriving._

_Later that night, after all the guests had arrived, it was time for the kings to dance together. Henry watched intently from the side as his fathers danced along with the music. He had never seen them dance before, so he was curious to see how it would go. __After the song was finished the crowd clapped and the kings stopped dancing. They walked off the dance floor and over to their smiling son. __Henry was smiling up at them; he could see the love in their eyes for each other._

_"Come on, I'll take you to bed," Jack said picking Henry up. __"But I'm not even tired," said Henry as he yawned. __"Oh, but it's much too late for little boys to be awake," Jack said carrying Henry up to his room. __After Jack had helped Henry get undressed and ready for bed, he said good night to him, kissed his head and walked out the door. Then Jack walked back down the stairs to go enjoys the rest of the ball. _

* * *

Henry, who was now fifteen, mounted onto Gratis-ånd, and flew into town to visit Rachel 'Rapunzel' Corona. He had met her when he was still young and liked to go visit her when he needed someone to talk to. "Hey Rapunzel," he said entering her shop. "Hello Henry," she said looking up at him, "I'll be with you in one second." Then she turned back to the person at the counter, "That will be €15.00," she told the customer. Then they handed her the money, took the supplies and walked out, passing Henry on their way. Henry looked to see that the mysterious customer was actually a girl, and a pretty one at that.  
"Hey Rapunzel, who was that?" He questioned, pointing to the girl who just left the shop.

"Oh, her? That's Astrid. She comes to buys food from me, she's really nice," Rapunzel replied looking at Henry.

"She seems nice," said Henry with a smile.

* * *

_**AN: Right. Here's the 1st ch. Feel free to review what u guys think & FrostyDragonLover & I shall have the next ch up by tomorrow or Thursday. So, A ColdFury is the dragon that we made up using two dragons from HTTYD 2, which are a Stormcutter and a Bewilderbeast, also using a Night Fury. Also, 'Gratis-ånd, means 'Free Spirit'. The '*' of the song that Jack sings, was written by me, and based off of 'The Dancing & The Dreaming' from HTTYD 2. ~**_


	2. Story of a Thief

_**AN: "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say 'Hello, Goodbye'. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Hey guys, excuse me, *coughs* Ok. Sorry, I'm not feeling well. Sorry that this took so long to write, u have my permission to yell at me for that through a PM. ANYWAY, Here's ch2 of 'The Generation of the Winter Dragon Prince'. ~**_

* * *

Henry got home that afternoon to a worried aunt and uncle. "There you are," Emma said as walked up to her nephew with her brother, Jackson. "We've been worried sick!" "Aunt Emma," Henry wined,"I'm fine." "Where were you?" Jackson questioned. "At Rapunzel's," Henry replied.

Suddenly, frost landed onto his head. As he was brushing out his hair, a cold hand lifted his chin. "Henry," a male voice said. "Dad," Henry replied. "You're late," Jack stated as he gave Henry a look with soft eyes. "I know," He replied,"And I'm sorry." "That's ok," Jack replied, giving his son a smile,"Come on, let's get you cleaned up before your papa gets home." Henry nodded and they all went back inside.

* * *

_**Astid's P.O.V ~**_

"Cold, lost, hungry and alone. I wasn't always like that. I had a family. Mother, Father and a little sister. If it's the first time you saw me, you'd probably think,'She independent, She's strong and doing well, We don't need to bother her.' But if you actually got to know me, you'd think,'She's alone, no one is helpful enough to pick her up when she falls, She needs help.' Well, I'd say,"Leave me be. You know _nothing _about what I've been through. Go to your families and spouses. Go back to your kids and friends. I don't need you." Then I'd walk away. It was how things were. & I'd do anything to change it."

* * *

_ Astrid can be seen as a three year old, holding a baby in her arms. "She's beautiful, Mama," She said as she brushed the baby's cheek softly. "Do you want to name her?" Her father questioned, smiling down at his little girls. "Can I?" Astrid questioned with a tone of excitement in her voice. "Of course," Her mother replied. "Samantha," Astrid said,"Samantha." The couple smiled at their girls. Until, there was a knock at the door. _

_"Amanda," Astrid's father said,"Hide the kids." Amanda did just that, taking the two siblings upstairs. "Mama," Astrid said,"What's going on?" "Shh," She replied,"Go hide in your room, Astrid. Take Samantha with you." "What about you?" She questioned, fear clearly in her voice. "We'll be fine. Now go, and Astrid?" "Yes Mama?" "If anything happens, just know that your father and I love you both." With a shaky nod, Astrid took Herself and the baby into her room. _

_She could hear the soldiers. Items were being thrown and breaking. "No please!" She heard her mother scream. "He's not here!" She heard her father, Chris, yell. She then heard footsteps walking upstairs. There was banging on her bedroom door. Astrid hid Samantha in her bedside cabinet. And whimpered when the soldiers entered the room. "You," One said pointing and staring at her,"We're looking for a man, He's said to be 'The Dragon King' have you seen him?" "He isn't here sir," Astrid replied squeaking out her words,"If you hurry, you might catch him in the forest." _

_The room was silent for a moment. Then the soldiers nodded. "Thank you," They said, then they turned and left. Astrid followed them silently and screamed as they closed the door. What she saw that day was horrifying. Both her parents laid on the floor, blood dripping from their head and some dripping from Amanda's mouth. She ran upstairs, grabbed a sleeping baby Samantha from her cabinet, walked cautiously down stairs and ran out of the house. She then sat outside her house sobbing till a woman came and placed a hand onto her shoulder. _

_"Who are you?" She questioned as she looked up at the woman. "I'm Tina," She replied," Call me Tooth. Why don't you come with me?" Astrid nodded and stood up as Tina picked up baby Samantha. "Where are we going?" Astrid questioned as they started walking. "My home," Tina replied. _

* * *

_ Six years later, 9 year old, Astrid and 6 year old Samantha can be seen walking through the forest. "Astrid?" Samantha questioned,"Will you make us soup for dinner?" "We have to get the ingredients first Samantha," She replied. The six year old nodded and the two kept walking. _

_Everything was calm, until ~_

_Two thugs came out of nowhere and ambushed the two girls of their money. "No!" Astrid screamed as she started having a tug-a-war with one of the thugs for their money back. "That's our money!" She yelled, earning a punch in her stomach. "Astrid!" Samantha screamed, she ran towards her sister when another thugs pushed her away. "Samantha," Astrid called,"Run!" She then got a kick in her stomach. "Get the little one," One of the thugs ordered. But when the other turned to grab Samantha was already half way through the woods._

_She got to another road and started to walk across it, when someone yelled,"Get out of the road!" She just stood there. Frozen and unable to move. The carriage that came into a view stopped. The man working the horses starting scolding Samantha. He only stooped when a man came out of the coach. "Is something wrong here?" He questioned the man. "This girl here is in the way sire," He replied. The man then turned to Samantha and smiled. "Hey there," He said, squatting down in front of her,"I'm Jack. What's your name?"_

_"Samantha, m-my King," She replied. "You're shaking like a leaf," Jack acknowledged,"Why don't you come with me? My husband and I are on our way back to the castle. There, we're warm up that cold, pale skin of your's. Is that ok?" Samantha nodded and Jack picked her up. They then got back into the carriage and Then continued down the road. Little did the King know, was that Astrid was screaming for them to wait, because they had her little sister. And she never saw her again. _

* * *

_As Astrid got older, she became very fond of thievery. She pick-pocketed men and women she passed in the market, and took different types of food when people weren't looking. And she would go everyday to Joanne's pawn shop and sell her earnings for money. _

_One day, Joanne gave Astrid a special item to steal. "You shall go to the castle and steal the crown of King Hiccup," He had said. "Are you mad?!" She all but yelled. "You're ready," Joanne replied. "If I do this I'll get caught," She debated,"And you know the punishment for stealing from the Kings." "Please," Joanne said,"You'll be in and out within record time. And once you have it, bring it here." "If they catch you with the crown in your shop, they kill you." "Do it and I'll let you run the store with me," He bargained._

_Astrid was silent for a few seconds, then sighed. "Fine," She said,"But I'll need a bow and arrows, rope, a dagger and a bag." Joanne smiled and went into the back of his shop. He came back with three of the five items she needed. "You'll have to go to Rachel's to get the bow & arrows. Astrid nodded, grabbed her pouch of money and left the shop. _

* * *

_She entered Rapunzel's store that afternoon and asked for the bow and arrows. Rapunzel nodded and sent her brother, Alexander, to retrieve the items. The bell on top of the door rang as the items were placed onto the table. "Hey Rapunzel," A male voice said as he walked further into the shop. "Hey Henry," Rapunzel replied. Astrid's blood ran cold. Prince Henry Frost Overland Haddock was in the store. _

_She was so dazed that she slightly heard the price for the bow and arrows. "That'll be €15.00," Rapunzel said. Astrid looked at her confused. "€15.00," She repeated. Astrid then dug into her pouch for the money. She smiled at Rapunzel once the items were payed for, grabbed her belongings off the counter and made her way out of the store. Feeling the curious eyes of the Prince, look down at her as she left. ~_

* * *

_**AN: Sorry about this one being late. Like I said,'I'm not feeling to well.' But, more chapters shall be coming soon. Just, try and be patient. ~ Reviews bring more chapters! ~**_


	3. Fathers, Sisters, & Thieves

_**AN: I can't find a disney song to go with this. So, I present u guys with ch3. Plz review, because they give inspiration and deliver more chapters. Enjoy guys! ~ **_

* * *

Henry got home that afternoon to a worried aunt and uncle. "There you are," Emma said as walked up to her nephew with her brother, Jackson. "We've been worried sick!" "Aunt Emma," Henry whined, "I'm fine." "Where were you?" Jackson questioned. "At Rapunzel's," Henry replied.

Suddenly, frost landed onto his head. As he was brushing out his hair, a cold hand lifted his chin. "Henry," a male voice said. "Dad," Henry replied. "You're late," Jack stated as he gave Henry a look with soft eyes. "I know," He replied, "And I'm sorry." "That's ok," Jack replied, giving his son a smile,"Come on, let's get you cleaned up before your papa gets home." Henry nodded and they all went back inside where Samantha was waiting. They walked inside and immediately Henry was met by an annoyed look on his adopted sister's face. He could still remember the day they had brought her home…

* * *

_He had been ten at the time when they brought her home, she had been six. His fathers had been away on a carriage ride and Rapunzel was looking after him. He was excited when they had come home and ran to greet them. He had been confused as to why they had a little girl with them, though._

_When he had asked about it, they told him that they had found her during the carriage ride. She had been in the middle of the road and didn't have anyone with her. So his fathers decided to bring her home with them. __They explained how she would be living with them, and would be his sister. He had grown to love her over the years she was there, as any brother would. It didn't matter that he was four years older than she was or that she was a girl, he loved to play with her all the same._

_She had come to love her new life, but still had dreams about a golden haired girl who had taken care of her. When she told Jack and Hiccup about it they had said that maybe she was a Guardian Angel of sorts. She also loved her new family, and her big brother, she also loved his dragon, Gratis-ånd. Yes, she had learned to love her new life, but sometimes she could feel as if something, or someone was missing from it._

* * *

Now Henry was faced with his overly concerned father. "I hadn't been gone that long," he started. "No, but we had no way of knowing where you were, because you didn't tell us you were leaving," replied Jack. "Sorry, dad, I will next time," Henry apologized. "You said that last time," Jack pointed out. "I know, and I'll make sure that I do next time," Henry said. "You _also_ said that _last_ time," Jack shot back.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to do better. Sometimes I just forget," Henry tried to reason. "You know, you're just like your father, always forgetting things," Jack told him. "Papa told me that was _you_ who forgets things," Henry said. "Oh yeah, I guess it is me," Jack chuckled.  
"Can I go now?" Henry asked. "I suppose, but I'll be holding you to that promise," Jack said. "What promise," Henry joked. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Now go, your father will be home soon," Jack said before Henry left the room.

* * *

"I blame you for his inability to listen," Jack told Hiccup after Henry had gone to feed Gratis-ånd her dinner and Samantha was put to bed. "How is it my fault that he takes after you?" Hiccup asked Jack. "Simple. You're always away with Toothless on missions to bring peace between people and dragons. He doesn't see you nearly enough to be able to respect what you say," Jack stated. "I'm sorry that I'm trying to unite two incredibly stubborn species," Hiccup sarcastically apologised. "I know how hard it must be on you to be away all that time, what do you say we go to bed early tonight, and-" Jack stopped mid-sentence as he spotted their son.

Henry walked into the library where his fathers were sitting. "Good night," he told Hiccup and Jack. "Did you feed Gratis-ånd?" Hiccup questioned immediately,"And make sure she is comfortable for the night." "Yup," was all Henry said. "Well, good night then, Henry," Jack said after an awkward pause. "Night dad," said Henry who then left the room.

"You spoil him, you really do," Hiccup told Jack after a few moments of silence. "What can I say?" Jack shrugged. "Now, you were saying something about going to bed," asked Hiccup with a sly grin. "Come on, you devil," Jack said taking Hiccup's hand.

* * *

Later that night, Henry was sitting in his bed trying to get to sleep. His head was swirling with thoughts of Astrid. He knew he would never be able to sleep at this rate and hoped a book might be able to take his mind off of her. He kicked off his covers, lit the candle by his bed and grabbed the book that had been on his night stand. "_The Dragon King & The Frost Soldier_," read the title. After about an hour Henry started t.o drift off. He was startled awake suddenly by a noise which sounded like something being knocked over. At first he didn't pay much attention to it, then his curiosity got the better of him as he went to check it out.

He quietly sneaked down the torch lit hall. When he reached where the crash had come from he saw that the sword still had not been picked up, which was strange because usually the servants would pick it up right away. He then looked around and decided to keep going down the hall, try to see who had knocked it over. Henry ran as quietly as he could down the long hall. He passed by many doors and was about to go down the stairs when he quickly backtracked. He noticed that one of the doors had been opened, usually all of the doors where shut.

When he reached the door which had been open, he thought it to be strange. No one was allowed in there except the royal family, or servants accompanied by one of his fathers, because after all it was where they kept the most valuable treasures. So it was strange to see someone who wasn't his family in there alone. He hid behind the door when they mysterious person wasn't looking. They were wearing a dark cloak and bending over one of the chests.

"Here we go," said an almost familiar feminine voice. She, or what he thought would be a girl, picked up a suspiciously shiny object. That's when he realized it was Hiccup's crown from the coronation. The less-than-stranger then put the golden crown into a satchel and closed the chest. Just as she was about to turn around, Henry sank deeper into the shadows as to avoid being seen. That's when he got a good look at the thief and his heart dropped. 'How could it be Astrid?' Henry questioned to himself.

Astrid then left the room and closed the door behind her. Before it could click shut, there was a scream coming from Samantha's room. With that, Astrid ran from her position and started down the hall. Henry quietly slipped out after her. He saw her retreating form moving quickly down the hall and had to run so he wouldn't lose her.

When he neared the window from which she had entered he stopped to see her picking up the sword and putting it back in its place. She then climbed over the window sill and climbed down using the rope. Henry looked out the window to see her running into the forest, he decided to follow her. Maybe he could find out why she took his dad's crown, and possibly get her to give it back. Henry sat on the window sill and followed her lead as he climbed down the castle wall. He then ran into the forest after her.

* * *

After about an hour of following Astrid, he watched her enter a pawn shop. Henry stayed out of sight as he watched her from the window. He saw her talking to a man, and then she pulled out the crown. The man's face lit up instantly; clearly he was expecting her to have the crown with her. 'Maybe this was who she was working for?' Henry thought,'It seemed like the most likely thing. Although, why would they need to steal the crown in the first place?'

The man who Astrid had given the crown to, had given her a small bag of some sort, no doubt that it was her payment. After then watching them talk for a while more, Astrid walked to the door. Henry ran around the corner of the shop to hide. "I'll see you tomorrow, Joanne," Astrid called as she left the shop. 'So, she would be back tomorrow, eh? Well then that's just when I'll have to come back too,' decided Henry after watching her leave. He then walked back to the castle to finally get some sleep.

* * *

_**AN: Oi! What u doin'? Come on now, there's lots more to see. Much, much more. & u'r just gonna walk away? Nah lads & lassies, there's more to read & like, & discover! So, what r u waiting for? Things are just gettin' started! ~ Hope u all enjoyed & remember to review! BYE! ~**_


End file.
